10 Marca 2014
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - w tym: Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Serwis info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Zimowe Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Soczi 2014; relacja; STEREO 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Cwał - txt. str. 777 103'; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Bartosz Obuchowicz, Maja Komorowska, Andrzej Szenajch, Karolina Wajda - Nowakowska, Piotr Szwedes, Piotr Adamczyk, Sławomira Łozińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5941 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5941); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Profesor od serca - Zbigniew Religa 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Halina Szymura; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Przepis dnia - /64/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Południowy Pacyfik - cz. 1. Ocean wysp. (South Pacific. Ocean of Islands.) - txt. str. 777 49'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2826; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Moje Kilimandżaro; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Gotowanie dla strażaków; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Drużyna A III - odc. 14, Bez ceregieli (The A - Team III, ep. 14, Cup A' Joe); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2827; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2552 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /116/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /65/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Meksyku; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:13 Lekkoatletyka - Kronika Halowych Mistrzostw Świata - Sopot; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Teatr Telewizji - Wybór - txt. str. 777 69'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Krystyna Janda, Tomasz Kot, Andrzej Hudziak, Roman Gancarczyk, Dorota Pomykała, Katarzyna Litwin; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Homeland II - odc. 9 (Homeland II, ep. 9) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:55 Okrucieństwo nie do przyjęcia (Intolerable Cruelty) - txt. str. 777 95'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Joel Coen; wyk.:George Clooney, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Geoffray Rush, Billy Bob Thornton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Drużyna A III - odc. 14, Bez ceregieli (The A - Team III, ep. 14, Cup A' Joe); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Świat się kręci - /116/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Notacje - Izabella Wilczyńska - Szalawska. Studio Iwo Galla; cykl dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Klan - odc. 2552; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Africa Addio cz. 2 (Africa Addio) 67'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (1986); reż.:Gualtiero Jacopett, Franco Prosperi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 26; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 460; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz, Pogoda Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1080 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 240 Strongman; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Brat, przyjaciel, papież 41'; film dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Islam afrykański - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Himba - życie bez wody - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 4/79; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Gruzińscy Swanowie. Między tradycją a nowoczesnością (The Swans) 43'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Baron24 - odc. 1 "Kto się boi komornika" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Adek Drabiński; wyk.:Iza Kuna, Tomasz Karolak, Iwona Bielska, Rafał Rutkowski, Wojciech Mecwaldowski, Cezary Kosiński; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Baron24 - odc. 2 "Dzień próby" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 9 - Niedaleko pada jabłoń od jabłka - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 10 - Spółka rodzinna - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 6/79; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1080 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1081 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1046; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 780; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Polskie Nagrody Filmowe - ORŁY 2014 (uroczysta gala); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Sherlock - odc. 2/9 Niewidomy bankier (Sherlock, ep. The Blind Banker) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Paradoks - odc. 8 Profil; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Bydgoszcz 06:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Pogoda - 10.03 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 W zbliżeniu; magazyn reporterów "Zbliżeń" 07:45 Nad Drwęcą 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 10.03 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Relacje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Pogoda - 10.03 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:05 Seniorada; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 10:35 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Reportaż 11:10 Wokół nas - pogoda 11:20 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:40 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 12:35 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:20 Zapraszamy na kawę OPP -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 13:35 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 67; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Filmówka - Początek - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:40 Wokół nas - pogoda 14:45 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Zwyczajny Marzec; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Zbliżenia - flesz; STEREO, 16:9 17:35 Polityka dla ludzi; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9; widowisko publicystyczne 18:15 W zbliżeniu; magazyn reporterów "Zbliżeń" 18:30 Zbliżenia - wyd. główne; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9; program publicystyczny 19:15 Warsztaty z muzeum (3); felieton 19:20 Sektor kibica (28); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 20:00 Pozytywni - "To jest właśnie to szczęście"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Woda bydgoska (39); magazyn ekologiczny 20:30 Nożem i widelcem (30); magazyn kulinarny 20:45 Nad Drwęcą 21:00 Pogoda - 10.03 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 10.03 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Zbliżenia; STEREO, 16:9 22:15 Sport - flesz; STEREO, 16:9 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 22:35 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:10 Zwyczajny Marzec; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Wokół nas - pogoda 00:20 Pogoda - 10.03 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 00:25 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 00:35 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:00 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Pogoda - 10.03 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 02:55 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:55 Zwyczajny Marzec; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 06:05 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.20 Świat według Kiepskich 8.55 Malanowski i Partnerzy 10.00 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie 11.00 Dlaczego ja? 12.00 Nasz nowy dom 13.00 Trudne sprawy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość 14.45 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 17.00 Dlaczego ja? 18.00 Pierwsza miłość 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich 20.10 MEGA HIT - Avengers - film akcji, USA, 2012 23.20 Za linią wroga: Kolumbia - film akcji, USA, 2009 1.15 Świat według Bundych 1.45 Świat według Bundych 2.15 Dziewczyny z fortuną 3.30 Tajemnice losu TVN 6.00 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.20 Mango - Telezakupy 7.25 Detektywi - program kryminalny 8.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.10 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 12.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 13.10 Kryminalni - serial kryminalny 14.15 Szpital - program obyczajowy 15.15 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.00 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.05 Doradca smaku 20.10 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.50 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 21.30 Sama słodycz 22.30 Surowi rodzice - reality show 23.30 Agenci NCIS. Los Angeles - serial 0.30 Pamiętniki wampirów - serial grozy 1.30 Co za tydzień - magazyn 2.05 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 2.20 Arkana magii 3.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 4.35 Koniec programu TV 4 5.55 Doktor Oz radzi 6.50 Daleko od noszy 7.20 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 7.50 Garfield Show 8.05 Garfield Show 8.25 Scooby Doo 8.55 Komisarz Rex 10.00 Nieposkromiona miłość 11.00 Kiedy się zakocham 11.55 Prawdziwe uczucie 12.55 Ślubna gorączka 13.55 Daleko od noszy 14.25 Tylko Muzyka. Must be the Music 16.25 Strażnik Teksasu 17.25 Komisarz Rex 18.30 Scooby Doo 19.00 Garfield Show 19.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 20.00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 21.00 Galileo 23.00 Zagadki kryminalne 0.00 Interwencja 0.35 I like it 1.40 To był dzień 2.40 4MUSIC 3.50 mała Czarna 4.50 4MUSIC TVN 7 5.20 Misja Martyna - program podróżniczy 6.05 We Dwoje - program rozrywkowy 7.25 Męski Typ 2: Maciej Wisławski 7.55 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy 8.55 Sąd rodzinny - program sądowy 9.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 10.55 Dr House V - serial obyczajowy 11.55 Mango Telezakupy 13.30 Sąd rodzinny - program sądowy 14.30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 15.30 Agenci NCIS, Los Angeles - serial 16.30 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy 17.00 Zaklinaczka duchów - serial 18.00 Dr House V - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Agenci NCIS, Los Angeles - serial 20.00 Psychol - film sensacyjny, USA 1998 22.15 Kobra. Oddział specjalny - serial 23.20 88 minut - film sensacyjny Niemcy Kanada, USA 2007 1.40 Arkana magii 3.45 Druga strona medalu 4.15 Druga strona medalu 4.45 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Puls 5.50 Tygrysy Europy - serial 6.45 Każdemu w smak 7.00 Oggy i karaluchy - serial 7.10 Zwariowane melodie - serial 7.30 Flintstonowie - serial 8.25 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - serial 9.00 Nowe przygody Rodziny Addamsów - serial 10.00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial 11.00 Złotopolscy - telenowela 12.30 Zbuntowany anioł - telenowela 14.30 Kobieta w lustrze - telenowela 15.30 Niania - serial 16.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial 17.00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial 18.00 Nowe przygody Rodziny Addamsów - serial 19.00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - serial 20.00 Yeti - śnieżna furia - film sensacyjny 21.55 Raid - film akcji, Indonezja 2011 0.00 Arrow - serial 2.00 Kręcimy z gwiazdami 3.00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą 3.50 JRG w akcji 4.15 Z archiwum policji 4.40 Menu na miarę 5.05 Z archiwum policji 5.30 Menu na miarę TV 6 6.00 Szósty zmysł 7.00 Świat według Bundych 8.00 Galileo 9.00 Tuż przed tragedią 10.00 Mam talent - wersja amerykańska 10.50 Jak oni śpiewają 13.00 Mam talent - wersja amerykańska 14.05 Kiedy się zakocham 15.00 Rodzina zastępcza 16.05 Prawdziwe uczucie 17.00 Nieposkromiona młość 18.00 Świat według Bundych 19.00 Strażnik Teksasu 20.00 Galileo 21.00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 21.35 Nieśmiertelny 3. Mag - film fantasy Kanada, Francja, Wielka Brytania, 1994 23.35 Frankenfish - horror, USA, 2004 1.15 Regina 1.50 Regina 2.20 Mega Chichot 2.50 4MUSIC 3.55 Muzyczne listy 5.00 Szósty zmysł Polsat Sport News 7.00 Sport Flash 7.05 Koszykówka Tauron Basket Liga 8.00 Sport Flash 8.05 Koszykówka Tauron Basket Liga 9.00 Sport Flash 9.05 Snowboard Burton US Open 10.00 Sport Flash 10.05 Snowboard Burton US Open 11.00 Sport Flash 11.05 Piłka nożna Liga ukraińska 12.00 Sport Flash 12.05 Piłka nożna Liga ukraińska 13.00 Sport Flash 13.05 Snowboard Burton US Open 14.00 Sport Flash 14.05 Snowboard Burton US Open 15.00 Sport Flash 15.05 Koszykówka Tauron Basket Liga 16.00 Sport Flash 16.05 Koszykówka Tauron Basket Liga 16.30 Mistrzostwa Świata kobiet we Włoszech 17.30 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie Essent ISU World Cup Speed Skating Inzell 18.00 Sport Flash 18.05 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie Essent ISU World Cup Speed Skating Inzell 19.00 Sport Flash 19.05 Piłka nożna Liga rosyjska 20.00 Sport Flash 20.05 Piłka nożna Liga rosyjska 21.00 Sport Flash 21.05 Snowboard Burton US Open 22.00 Sport Flash 22.05 Snowboard Burton US Open 23.00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23.15 Tenis ATP World Tour Uncovered 2014 0.00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 0.15 Mistrzostwa Polski w Elblągu 1.00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 1.15 Przerwa w nadawaniu TTV 5.50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 6.45 Czarno na białym 7.20 Blisko ludzi 7.50 Orzeł czy reszka? 8.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 9.45 4 wesela 10.45 Sąd rodzinny 11.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 12.40 Blisko ludzi 13.10 Czarno na białym 13.45 Ukryta prawda 14.45 Obsesja zbierania - serial 15.45 Express - informacje 16.05 Kartoteka 17.10 Blisko ludzi 17.45 Express - informacje 18.05 Wojny magazynowe 18.35 Nieobliczalni lokatorzy 19.10 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata - program podróżniczy 19.45 Express - informacje 20.05 Usterka 20.40 Grzechy Ameryki 21.45 Express - informacje 22.00 Ostre cięcie 22.45 Ekipa z Boom Town 23.15 Włoska robota - serial 23.45 Criss Angel. Uwierz w magię 0.45 Niezwykłe lata 80 1.40 Rozmowy osobiste 2.10 Blisko ludzi 2.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 3.25 Uwaga! po Uwadze 4.05 Włoska robota 4.30 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... 5.25 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:10 Cztery pory roku i 10 - lecie grupy Mo Carta (PaKA 2007) - (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 5 Żeberka marynowane w miodzie, gorąca czekolada; magazyn kulinarny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Znak Orła - odc. 10* - Ostrzeżenie 1331 - txt. str. 777; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz, Pogoda Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Galeria - odc. 127; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1032 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Blondynka - odc. 19* (seria II, odc. 6) - Uważajcie lisy, dziki i rogacze - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Kulturalni PL - (183); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 895* - List; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Studio Wschód - Studio Wschód: Niebiańska sotnia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Galeria - odc. 127; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Shangau - Maciek (427); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 13 Austria - "Narty u Amadeusza" (51); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Saga rodów - Ród Kaczorowskich; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1032 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - Zapusty; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Gdzie lepiej; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Głęboka woda - sezon II odc. 9/12* "Rozwiązanie" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Ekwador - Włodek (428); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Fascynujące Śląskie - Sebastian Kawa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 127; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Znak Orła - odc. 10* - Ostrzeżenie 1331; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Gdzie lepiej; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Głęboka woda - sezon II odc. 9/12* "Rozwiązanie"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Ekwador - Włodek (428); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1032; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Fascynujące Śląskie - Sebastian Kawa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Pierwyj kanał 05.25 Ten sam Munchhausen. Tragikomedia (podczas przerwy - AKTUALNOŚCI) 0+ 08.10 Uważaj na samochód. Satyr. komedia 6+ 10.00 AKTUALNOŚCI 16+ 10.15 Niegodne notatki z D.Krylovem 12+ 10.35 Do tej pory wszystkie domy są 16+ 11.25 Fazenda 16+ 12.00 AKTUALNOŚCI 16+ 12.20 Wedding Planner. Doc seria 12+ 13,25 Wang. Doc film 12+ 14.30 Vangeliya. Seria. (podczas przerwy - AKTUALNOŚCI) 16+ 18,50 Królowanie Republiki. Mus. show. Joe Dassin 16+ 21.00 CZAS 16+ 22.00 Anna Karenina. Dramat 16+ 00.25 Dom kart. Dram seria 16+ 02.20 Lady Hawk. Fantasy 12+ Rossija 1 06.30 Wyjdź za milionera! Melodramat 12+ 10.05 Będę żył! Melodrama 12+ 14,00 VESTI 16+ 14,20 Dziesięć milionów. Gra telewizyjna 16+ 15,25 „Wszystkie gwiazdy dla ukochanej”. Świąteczny koncert 16+ 17,20 Baba, śmiało! Humor program 16+ 20,00 VESTI 16+ 20,25 Nie zostawiaj mnie, kochanie. Melodrama 12+ 22.25 Kominek gość. Melodramat 12+ 00.15 Piękno. Melodramat 12+ 02.15 Taimyr dzwoni do ciebie! Komedia 6+ 04.00 Pokój śmiechu 16+ NTV 05.40 Wild World 0+ 05.50 Ulice połamanych latarni. Seria 16+ 07.45 Powrót Mukhtaru. Seria. (podczas przerwy - DZIŚ) 16+ 10.00 DZIŚ 16+ 10.20 Tracę wagę 16+ 11,25 Platyna. Własne i inne. Seria 16+ 13,00 DZISIAJ 16+ 13,25 Platyna. Własne i inne. Seria 16+ 19,00 DZISIAJ 16+ 19,20 Platyna. Własne i inne. Seria 16+ 23.15 Skazany. Pułapka dla grupy „Alfa”. Doc film 16+ 00.15 Problem mieszkaniowy 0+ 01.20 Główna droga 16+ 01.55 Odpowiedź kraju 0+ 03.00 Sprawa Krapivins. Seria 16+ Kultura 07.00 Euronews 10.00 Zawód - Kio. Doc film 10.35 Ona cię kocha! Komedia 11.55 Wyspy. G. Vitsin 12,35 Dom z piernika. Tak, będzie światło! 13.05 Przygody kotka i jego przyjaciół. Cartoon 13.50 W królestwie roślin. Doc seria 14.45 Piękno, grad Petrov! Carskie Sioło 15.10 „Brzoza” - moje życie. Koncert jubileuszowy na cześć M. Koltsovej 16.30 Mosfilm. 90 kroków. Na rocznicę pracowni filmowej 16.45 Iwan Groźny. Ist dramat 19.40 Więcej niż miłość. L.Tselikovskaya 20.25 Romans romansu. Grupa „Quatro” 21,20 Mieszane uczucia. Występ Teatru A.Chekhova. Reż. L. Trushkin 23.00 Cokół piękna. Historia obuwia z R. Litvinovą. F.4 23.30 Na wschód od raju. Melodram. seria 01.20 Historia zbrodni. Cartoon 01.40 Bramkarz. Sport Comedy TV Centr 05.05 Encyklopedia. Doc seria Konie 12+ 06.00 Kampania Legend of Igorev; Opowieść o księciu i trzech uzdrowicielach. Kreskówki 6+ 06.35 Aktorka służąca. Mus. komedia 12+ 08.20 Najbardziej urocze psy. Doc Film 16+ 09.05 Witamy lub Bez wstępu. Satyr. komedia 6+ 10.30 Uroczysty koncert w cyrku na Tsvetnoy 6+ 11.30 WYDARZENIA 16+ 11,45 Petrovka, 38 16+ 11,55 Lyubov Sokolova. Bez makijażu. Doc film 12+ 12.45 Cienka rzecz. Crim. komedia 12+ 14.30 WYDARZENIA 16+ 14.45 B.Notkin zaprasza. O. Prokofieva 12+ 15,15 Sissy. Pechowe lata cesarzowej. Ist Romans 16+ 17,20 Naleśniki z krakersami. Melodrama 12+ 21,00 WYDARZENIA 16+ 21,15 Zagubieni w lesie. Przygoda dramat 16+ 23,10 Szczęście na kontrakcie. Komedia 12+ 00.55 Young Mors. Detek. seria 12+ 02.30 Włosy. Splątana historia. Doc film 12+ 03.55 Molestowanie. Jeden przeciwko wszystkim. Doc film 16+ REN + TVK 05.00 Jestem lalką. Działanie 16+ 06.15 Wywiad wojskowy. Front Zachodni. Seria 16+ 14.30 Wywiad wojskowy. Pierwsze uderzenie. Seria 16+ 22.30 Miejsce spotkania nie może zostać zmienione. Detek. seria 12+ STS 05.50 Muzyka 16+ 06.00 Smeshariki. Animowana seria 0+ 07.00 Max Steele. Serial animowany 12+ 07.30 Winx Club: szkoła czarodziejów. Animowana seria 12+ 08.00 Pakman w świecie duchów. Animowana seria 6+ 08.30 Flipper i Lopak. Animowane serie 6+ 09.00 Tom i Jerry. Animowana seria 6+ 09.20 Mała syrenka. Animowana seria 6+ 09.50 Asterix i Obelix: misja Cleopatra. Przygoda komedia 16+ 11.45 Asterix na Olimpiadzie. Przygoda komedia 16+ 13.50 Rzuć kobrą. Fantazja. Akcja 16+ 16,00 6 klatek. Humor szkic show 16+ 16,45 Throw Cobra - 2. Fantas. Akcja 16+ 19.00 Uczeń czarnoksiężnika. Fantasy 16+ 21.00 Cloud Atlas. Fantazja. dramat 16+ 00.10 Spotkaj się z Fockerami. Komedia 16+ 02.20 Nie może być! Program opowiada o nieznanych i mistycznych 16+ TNT Olympus 06.00 Sponge Bob Square pants. Serial animowany 12+ 10,00 Klub komediowy 16+ 20,00 Klub komediowy 16+ 23.00 House-2. Miasto miłości. Reality show 16+ 00.00 House-2. Po zachodzie słońca Reality show 16+ 00.30 Dodaj dźwięk. Tragicomedy 16+ 02.35 Piekielne koty. Melodram. seria 16+